Unable to Leave
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha go to slay a demon, they find themselves trapped at Kagome's shrine with the demon. Full Summary inside! Rated T for Inuyasha's horrible grammar...just kidding, his cursing; has pairings: InuxKag/MirxSan
1. To Slay A Demon

**Full Summary: **When Kagome and Inuyasha go to slay a demon, they find themselves trapped at a large mountain shrine with the demon. Both are scared to destroy it, as it takes on their closest companion's form when they are near: as in Kagome or Inuyasha. If they slay it, it could end up being the real person! Can they figure out how to defeat or escape the demon? Or will they be trapped forever?

**A/N: Yo! City again with the third story, coming after the original one (Defending the Ones You Love). But unlike The Lives of Our Friends, this one is not strictly connected to DOL (The nickname). Anyhow, enjoy!**

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her husband/mate. "Inuyasha! Relax! It's a minor demon, so you don't need to freak out on me! I'm going and that's final!"

A demon had recently started attacking a village about a kilometer away from the well in the opposite direction. One of the villagers had come, pleading for help. As it was just a single 'minor' demon, Kagome had volunteered to go by herself. Almost as soon as she had said it, Inuyasha was on his feet, saying he would refuse to let Kagome go. That if she went, he would have to go with.

"If I can't come," Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. "You can't go." He roughly grabbed Kagome and dragged her back into the hut.

Kagome yanked away, placing her hands on her hips. "No. Inuyasha, I've killed seven demons in a row without getting hurt. I'll be fine."

The villager, Kaede, and their friends watched as the argument came to an end.

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome whined, giving him a pleading look.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. But you better be back by sunset tomorrow, got it?"

Kagome's face brightened up. "I promise, Inuyasha!" She shouldered her bow and arrows after glancing at the sun. It was just past noon, so they could make it to the village by dusk. "We'll be going then."

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "I need to talk to you real fast!" He fooled no one. He wanted to say goodbye to his Kagome.

Kagome nodded, following Inuyasha outside the hut.

As soon as they were outside, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a crushing embrace. "You have to be careful."

"I know." Kagome replied, snuggling closer.

"If you don't come back by sunset tomorrow, I'm coming, okay?" Inuyasha murmured, stroking Kagome's hair. "But you have to promise me you'll be safe."

Kagome nodded against his chest. "I promise, Inuyasha." She said, smiling.

Inuyasha smiled in reply, then leaned down and pressed his lips against Kagome's.

Kagome kissed him back, then pulled away. She smiled gently up at him, and then said, "I have to tell you something after I get back, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and then turned away. "Remember. Tomorrow by sunset." He said, and then vanished into the hut.

The villager appeared, bowing in respect to Kagome. "Thank you for your help, Miss."

"No problem." Kagome replied, giving a light smile. "Lead the way."

And then she followed after the villager.

~O~

Knocking an arrow to her bow, Kagome sighed again. This demon had been more troublesome then she had originally thought. She was now standing with her back to the well, ready to fire her arrow.

And then Inuyasha appeared. Kagome frowned, not knowing if it was the real one or not. The demon she had been fighting was able to change forms…into the form of the one closest to your heart. Kagome had refused to call Inuyasha to her side so far, but she was worried she would need him soon.

The figure in front of her shifted its weight, and Kagome knew instantly it wasn't the real Inuyasha. But she was shocked when with a sudden lunge; the demon was in front of her. It smirked, grinning with Inuyasha's fangs.

"Too late, girl. I am more powerful than you think." And then it lunged again, causing Kagome to topple into the well with a scream.

When she blinked open her eyes after falling and feeling no pain, she gasped. There was no sky overhead…she was in her own, or old you could say, time!

She scrambled out of the well, finding herself alone. Overjoyed and excited to see her family, she scrambled out of the well. She slammed the shrine door open, crying out, "Souta! Momma! Gramps! I came back!" When nobody answered, Kagome frowned. She hesitated, and then walked up to her house. She easily opened the door. "Momma? Souta?" Finally she even called for the cat. But nobody answered. So she went upstairs…to find her room covered in cobwebs and dust.

Nobody was here. Suddenly fearful, Kagome darted back down the stairs and out the door, heading back to the shrine. This was just some joke, some dream. She would wake up any moment from now and find Inuyasha growling something at her… She didn't hesitate, but jumped into the well. But then she found out she hadn't passed through. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as she gently started to cry.

~O~

Inuyasha had been sitting in a tree, bored, when he felt something stiff within his head. He sat up quickly, frowning. Had something happened to his Kagome? _Kagome?_ He asked their mental connection carefully and gently.

He didn't get a straight response, just mangled cries and words. _They're gone…they…left…nobody…alone…help…_ Alarmed, he scrambled to his feet.

_Kagome?_ He mentally yelled, darting down the tree and frantically searching for her scent. He knew he shouldn't have let her go by herself! _Kagome, what happened? Are you hurt?_

But again, he didn't get a straight response. He could feel her pain of loneliness though, and he felt something was wrong. _Alone…they…left…help…alone…_

Kagome then proceeded to continue rambling like that mentally. It was obvious Inuyasha couldn't reach her…unless…_KAGOME! SHUT UP ALREADY AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!_

There was silence, and then a wail that caused Inuyasha to topple off the roof he was balanced on. His hands slapped over his ears, he barely heard Miroku when his friend came out to ask what was wrong. He winced, yelling so he could hear himself. "Something's wrong!"

"Well that's obvious." Miroku rolled his eyes, kneeling down. "Did she tell you to sit or something?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, just tried not to writhe from the pain in his head. The wail continued, and he finally snapped. _Shut up already, Kagome! I'm coming!_

Without saying anything, Inuyasha leaped away to find his loved one.

**A/N: I don't think I did that great a job. –eye twitch – What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Trapped

**A/N: From now on, I shall give shout outs! **

**Bee1313 – I agree that there are many questions that will be answered…hopefully ;)**

**Michellekyle11 –I adore cliffhangers :D**

**Disclaimers.**

Kagome sobbed into her hands, crouched in front of the ancient –now dead –tree. The sacred tree was completely dead. It had lost all of its leaves, as well as starting to rot.

"Momma!" Kagome called hoarsely, still hoping that she wasn't alone. "Souta! Gramps!"

Then she got an idea. Maybe she could go back to Inuyasha… she slid from her sitting position, heading to the well. She frowned as she leaned over it, and then leaped in…to find it wouldn't allow her through.

Kagome calmly climbed out, stumbling back over to the Sacred Tree. Half way there, the shock hit her. She collapsed onto her knees, sobbing again. She was entirely alone. Nobody was near, nor was anyone able to come. Finally she raised her head and whimpered his name. "Inuyasha!"

~O~

Inuyasha was following her scent, frowning when it came to a halt at the well. It also had the demon's scent. From the smell of it, this was no minor demon. This was some medium powered demon that had taken on the form of a minor demon. He peered into the well, frowning.

Then a call rang through his head, causing him to flinch. _Inuyasha._

It was Kagome. And the loneliness almost made him drop to his knees. The last time Kagome had been alone was when they had defeated the Sacred Jewel. Other than that, she had always had _someone_ around her. Whether it had been Kouga, or even –he winced at the thought – Naraku.

Without hesitating, Inuyasha jumped into the well.

~O~

Kagome was curled up against the roots of the Sacred Tree when Inuyasha found her. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly worried that someone had hurt her. He kneeled down beside her, and shook her gently. "Kagome?"

Kagome was on her feet in an instant, backing away with wide eyes. "Get away from me." She said voice full of fear.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, what's wrong? And where is everybody."

"S…stay away." She stammered, stumbling over a root and falling backwards.

Inuyasha darted forwards, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him to keep her from falling. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He repeated, crushing her against his chest.

Kagome finally broke down and began sobbing…again. "They're all gone…and I can't…get back home…" She cried, burying her face in Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha stroked her hair soothingly. "Calm down, Kagome. You're fine now. Now, what do you mean you can't get home?"

Kagome sniffled, pulling away. "The well wouldn't let me through."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Like hell it won't. Come on." He gently grabbed her and began pulling Kagome towards the shrine that lead to the well.

Kagome still seemed scared of him, and he couldn't figure out why. Inuyasha hadn't done anything like attack her.

Soon Inuyasha realized there was no point in trying to jump through the well.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He whipped around, pulling the scared Kagome on his back before darting towards the exit to the shrine. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they ran into a barrier. Inuyasha yelped as he hit, flying backwards.

Kagome scrambled up, then gently touched he barrier.

Inuyasha cursed, panic setting in. He and Kagome couldn't go anywhere. And that demon was around, he knew it.

Kagome gently touched Inuyasha's arm, relief flowing through her when she finally realized it was the real Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Damn it." Inuyasha punched the barrier. A moment later he was flung back, hitting the stairs to the shrine with a large thundering noise.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling beside him and putting her hands on his arm.

Inuyasha growled, glaring at the barrier. "We're stuck here."

"Yeah, I think I figured that out." Kagome snapped, standing from her kneeled position.

Inuyasha followed her example, and then pulled Kagome closer to him. "That demon's here with us. Don't go off by yourself, okay? And if I tell you to stay somewhere, don't move."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go back to my…my house. Maybe we can find some food."

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome began leading the way up the steps.

~O~

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered. "The demon must have taken all of the food or something." He stood up straight, glaring into a now empty 'fridge'; all the food was lined up on the table with Kagome sitting by it anxiously. All that was there were a few boxes of cereal, one pound of meat, some fruit, some frozen vegetables, and about two and half loaves of bread.

Kagome sighed. "That's not good."

"No, it's not." Inuyasha replied, settling down next to the wall as Kagome began to replace what they had taken out.

When she was finished, she remembered what she had told Inuyasha before she had left to find the demon. "Oh, yeah!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked; glancing up in surprise as Kagome suddenly plopped down in front of him. "Are you excited about this or something?"

Kagome made a face, but her eyes were shining happily. "I almost forgot that I said I would tell you something!"

Inuyasha became more suspicious. "What do you want, Kagome." He sighed, leaning forward slightly.

Now Kagome was stumped. _How am I going to tell him I might want a kid?_ She frowned, thinking still. "One minute. I need to think of a way to say my idea." She muttered.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome was being Kagome as usual. "You do that."

"Okay, I got it." Kagome clapped her hands together, but then edged away a bit. Knowing Inuyasha, his temper would flare and Kagome would have to stay back.

"Well spit it all ready." Inuyasha snapped, cautious. What the hell was wrong with her now?"

Kagome continued edging away from him. "Okay, so you know how Miroku and Sango are really close?"

Inuyasha grunted a reply Kagome couldn't hear. He had a suspicious look on his face. "Yes…" He was starting to maybe think that Kagome's question would be something he wouldn't be very fond of.

"And you know how they have, well, the twins?" Kagome tilted her head, edging away again as Inuyasha froze.

And then he exploded. He leaped up, his face a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, and maybe a tiny bit of love. "Damn it, Kagome! Are you saying you want kids or something?"

**~A/N: I am currently laughing so hard while writing this; I made my mom try to read over my shoulder. And she does not approve of Inuyasha XD~**

Kagome blinked up at Inuyasha. "Is there something wrong with wanting that?" She asked quietly, feeling a bit of hurt rise up within her. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked…

"Keh." Inuyasha growled, settling back down beside her. "No. I'm just asking why you would ask that now."

Kagome gave a small smile with a wince. "I dunno."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into his lap. "You are so irritating sometimes." He muttered, resting his chin on her head.

Kagome leaned back against him. "I know."

~O~

A few hours later, Inuyasha sniffed the air. He stood up, accidentally knocking Kagome from his lap.

"Ow!" Kagome complained, rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

"That demons near." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at a window. A flash of black went by.

Kagome scrambled up. She gently took Inuyasha's hand, but for her own reassurance. She had started shaking in fear.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his mate. "Are you okay?"

"That demon…" Kagome whispered, not taking her eyes off of the floor. "It takes the form of other things."

Inuyasha understood. No wonder Kagome hadn't been able to kill it. She would

n't be able to tell the difference between him and the demon. "Stay here, okay? Don't move."

Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha vanished.

**A/N: Okay, thoughts? I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. And I also happened to notice that my dog drooled in my lap while I was typing -_- Anyhow, Review please and you'll get a reply in the next chapter!**


	3. A Tinge of Smoke

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

After three hours of waiting for Inuyasha to reappear, Kagome was worried. Finally, she gave in to her resistance of calling out. "Inuyasha?"

Almost immediately the half demon was at her side. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome squealed in surprise, toppling over.

Inuyasha reached down and yanked her up by the wrist, face angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wench? You'll let the demon know where we are!"

Kagome realized it in a flash. She yanked away, and an arrow was quickly knocked, pointed at him. Her voice shaking she said, "You're not Inuyasha." The only time Inuyasha called her a wench now was when he was teasing her or really, really mad at her.

'Inuyasha' grinned, its eyes changing from Inuyasha's golden eyes to ugly, bleak, black eyes. Inuyasha's form also faded into a disgusting frog like demon with the legs of a centipede. "So you figured it out, did you, wench?"

Kagome fired her arrow, and then leaped aside in surprise when the demon shot something at where Kagome had been moments before. Kagome fought the urge to gag when she saw it was the demon's frog like tongue. Knocking another arrow, she sighed. _Where's Inuyasha when I need him?_ She thought, firing the arrow. This time, the arrow managed to skim the demon, purifying one of its arms off.

The demon shrieked in pain and fury. "Damn you wench!" it hissed. Something shot at Kagome, knocking the bow from Kagome's grasp. The bow flew, landing with a crash near the stove. Then the demon opened its mouth and its tongue* shot out at Kagome.

~O~

Inuyasha had been searching for the demon, following its scent. And he finally found it. The problem: the demon was attacking Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, crashing through a wall to reach her, and just in time.

The demon's tongue shot out and through his shoulder.

Inuyasha yelped, feeling blood seep from his wound, but yanked the tongue to bring the demon to him so he could kill it.

But the tongue just came clear off and the demon vanished.

Inuyasha threw the appendage away, and then dropped to his knees, holding his shoulder and breathing hard. "Are you…okay?" He panted, looking up at Kagome as Kagome dropped down beside him.

Kagome nodded, eyes searching his anxiously. "I'll go get some bandages." She said. She shocked Inuyasha by softly kissing his forehead before going to find the bandages.

~O~

"Ow." Inuyasha winced as the bandages caused his wound to sting.

"Sorry." Kagome murmured. She finished tying the bandages and inspected her work before nodding. "Okay, you can put your shirt back on."

Inuyasha did that, frowning. How had the demon managed to escape his grasp like that? "Kagome, I never asked. The demon didn't get you, did it?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Nope."

"Good."

After a bit of silence, Kagome clapped her hands together, scaring Inuyasha. "I got it!"

Inuyasha jumped in surprise. "Geez! Scare me to death, would ya?"

"Sorry." But Kagome was anything but sorry. "I figured out how we can get out of here though!"

"You did?" Inuyasha looked curious.

"Yep. But it's going to be hard!"

"Spit it out, Kagome."

"Okay, okay! All we have to do is destroy the demon!" Kagome announced her solution proudly.

Inuyasha mad an expression at her and smacked his hand to his head. "Kagome, you just figured this out?"

**~A/N: Inuyasha's expression: -_-~**

Kagome frowned. "You've already thought of that?"

"Of course. What we _need_ to figure out is how to destroy the demon." Inuyasha snorted. He was not in a good mood, Kagome noticed.

"As we have nothing else to do, I guess we're doing that." Kagome stated grimly, and then stood up to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

~O~

Sango looked around with a frown on her face. "Hey, Miroku, have any idea why or where Inuyasha went?" She asked as the monk climbed onto Kirara's back behind her.

"No. But something tells me it has something to do with Kagome, Sango." Miroku replied, placing his staff, instead of his arms, against Sango's stomach to hold on.

Shippou piped up. "Maybe Kagome managed to go to her own time, somehow?" the fox demon suggested, jumping up and down while pointing at the nearby well.

Kirara padded over and Sango and Miroku peered into the Bone-eater's well. "That's possible, Shippou, but what about the demon?" Miroku pointed out.

"Uhh…." Shippou didn't know what to say.

And then there was a record-breaking smack as Sango's hand connected with Miroku's face. "You lecher!" Sango yelled angrily at him. "We're trying to find our friends and that's all you can think of? He can walk, don't you agree, Kirara?"

Kirara replied by sweeping the monk off with one of her two tails.

Miroku crashed to the ground. Chuckling and rubbing his cheek, he looked up and smiled at Sango. "Surely you would be so kind as to let me join you once more if I promised to keep my cursed hand to myself…"

~O~

A few days later, Inuyasha's shoulder was healed. In the meantime, Kagome had been told that Inuyasha would not be leaving her side until the demon was dead.

Kagome had also learned that, though they couldn't reach anyone on the other side of the well or outside the barrier, the water and electricity still worked. So she decided she needed a bath. "Inuyasha, you can sit outside the door, but you are not coming in while I am bathing, okay? If the demon comes, you fight it." She told him, grabbing a towel.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, settling next to the bathroom door when Kagome went in.

When she came out a bit later, Inuyasha smiled. Kagome's scent smelled the best. Her scent was a mixture of cherry blossoms, roses, and tiger lilies. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel proud that Kagome was his. His to protect, his to love. He knew he would do anything for Kagome.

And he felt all of this because of the way she smelled at the moment.

Kagome plopped down beside him, leaning on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, I wish we could go back to the Feudal Era. The others must be worried sick."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I doubt it." After a moment though, he tensed and shot up, pulling Kagome up with him.

In the air, was the scent of smoke.

**A/N: ;) writing that part about Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara was pretty fun. Please review!**

***: The demon's tongue is slimy with a bit of poison that doesn't effect half demons or demons. Just humans. It also has miniature thorn like things… bleh. That's a gross tongue.**


	4. Some Help

**A/N: I would like to thank Michellekyle11 and bee1313 who seem to be the only ones reading this! Disclaimers!**

Kagome winced as Inuyasha roughly pulled her to her feet. "Inuyasha? What's wrong wi-" her question turned into a scream as suddenly the floor beneath them caved in.

Inuyasha grabbed his mate by the waist and leaped onto safer ground…or so he thought, because the next minute that area of the floor was also caving in. "Damn it!" He yelled as they plunged down to the first story of the house. He kept a tight grip around Kagome as they crashed to the ground. She landed on top of him, driving the breath from him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded panicked, and it was easy to see why.

Flames blazed around them, engulfing everything. What had been the kitchen was nothing but roaring flames. It was hard to think that just a few hours ago they had been in there, just talking. The heat was searing them painfully, and Kagome's eyes were starting to tear up from the smoke.

Inuyasha quickly stood up, taking off the Robe of the Fire Rat. "Kagome put this on!" He said over the roaring, handing it to her.

"But what about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, though she listened and put it on.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha snorted, smirking. "I'm not like you humans, remember?"

The panic got to Kagome. "Inuyasha, you're not exactly immortal! This isn't like fighting a demon! You can't just kill the fire with the Tetsusaiga or your claws!" She screeched, looking around wildly. All she could see was flames, roaring and towering above them.

Inuyasha growled something, but Kagome didn't hear it. "Kagome!" He shook her gently. "Get on my back!"

Kagome climbed onto his back when he kneeled down. She hadn't heard him, but she knew what he meant.

Inuyasha stood up straight, and then making sure Kagome was okay, he leaped through the flames, trying to find an escape route.

And he found one: what Kagome called a 'window'. He burst through it, landing outside the house. He was gasping for breath, and dropped to his knees to let Kagome down.

Kagome slipped down, the Robe of the Fire Rat over her head. Tears ran down her cheeks, eyes watering from the smoke.

Inuyasha saw the tears and his golden eyes darkened. "Are you okay?" He demanded, pulling her closer.

Kagome nodded, leaning against him. "I'm fine. What about you?"

Inuyasha sighed with relief. Instead of answering, he tightened his grip on her and buried his face in her hair. "Damn it, Kagome."

~O~

When the house was completely burned, Inuyasha was officially pissed off. He made sure Kagome promised to stay where she was, which was in the well's shrine, and set off to kill the demon.

Kagome had found another bow and some arrows in storage shed, and had them ready to use. Knowing the demon, it would attack her again, or somehow go after Inuyasha.

And this time, she would be prepared.

~O~

"What's taking them this long to return?" Sango asked, frowning. "Inuyasha and Kagome should be back by now!"

"Calm down, my dear Sango." Miroku said, sliding up beside her. "They'll return any day now, I'm sure."

"Keep your hands to yourself, monk." Sango snapped, hitting him on the head with Hiraikotsu.

"If the well was indeed unsealed after so long," Miroku said thoughtfully, rubbing his head. "Do you suppose it would allow us through?"

"It's worth a try." Sango nodded. "I'll go first."

Soon the two were by the well; Sango had her slayer gear, her mask, and her Hiraikotsu at the ready. "If I'm able to go through, you come, got it, Miroku? But bring Kirara and Shippou."

Miroku nodded. "If you can indeed go through, Sango, be careful."

Sango nodded, and then jumped into the well.

~O~

Kagome almost screamed when a hand suddenly appeared at the edge of the well. She raised her bow, ready to shoot it.

And then Sango appeared.

Kagome lowered her bow, starting to shake. Was the demon messing with her again? But why would it take the form of her friend instead of Inuyasha? "S…Sango?" She stammered.

Sango pulled herself all the way up, shock in her eyes. "Kagome! Where's Inuyasha? We need to get you back to show the others!"

Kagome shuddered. "You shouldn't have come!" She suddenly snapped, glaring at her almost sister. "Now you can't get back!"

Sango frowned, climbing all the way out to sit next to Kagome. "What are you talking about?"

"This demon, it's trapped us here. Nobody can get back." Kagome explained, it dawning on her that this was the real Sango. "Sorry. But it can change forms too. It's already changed into Inuyasha once. And it burned down my house."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango said, reaching over and soothingly hugging her friend. "We'll kill it. I know you said we shouldn't come, but I'm sure Miroku, Shippou and Kirara on their way. That means more help."

Kagome nodded, glaring at the ground. "Okay. We'll wait for them. We need to figure out some word or something so that if we see each other after accidentally being separated, we can know it's the real person."

"Hmmm…like a password?"

"Yep…what about…" Kagome looked thoughtful. "What about Shikon? Like with the jewel?"

Sango nodded. "That'll do. And here they are." She sighed. It had been nice to not have to defend herself from a certain monk's lechery.

Suddenly Shippou was launching himself at Kagome. "Kagome! You're okay!"

Kagome winced as he crashed into her, hitting a burn she had managed to get by accident. "It's nice to see you, too, Shippou."

Sango explained what she and Kagome had come up with. After she finished, she asked, "Do you guys understand?"

The trio nodded. Then Shippou asked, "But what about Kirara? She can't talk!"

"Kirara? How about you…do a circle with your tails?" Kagome suggested.

Kirara nodded with a mew. She waved her tails in a circle, causing Kagome to smile.

Sango stood up, raising Hiraikotsu. "Okay. Let's go."

**A/N: I'm sorry. I don't think I'm doing so well with this story . Please review what your thoughts are, good or bad. I do not mind criticism, by the way, but please do not say what **_**you**_** want to happen! Thanks!**


	5. Reunited

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter is this one…of course. XD Disclaimers! Thanks to Ginger, animemangagurl4, laura, and (my buddy) bee1313 for reviewing!**

Kagome rode on Kirara as they set out, following the edge of the barrier. Miroku was forced to walk _behind_ Kirara and her, as Sango walked in the front and just in front of Kirara and Kagome. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder. "Hey! Sango?" Kagome suddenly called.

Sango glanced over her shoulder, the slayer's mask on her face. "What is it, Kagome?" She asked her voice slightly different thanks to the mask.

"How do we know if it's the real Inuyasha?" Kagome had been worried about this for a while. Inuyasha hadn't been there when they had decided on their 'password', so how would he know?

"Easy." Shippou answered for Sango. "All you have to do is 'sit' him Kagome. It can't work on the demon, you know. Only on him."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "That works." Sango agreed, and Miroku echoed her.

Kagome sighed, hugging Shippou to her chest when he jumped onto Kirara. She was worried for Inuyasha, as she usually was when he went after a demon. But she was even more worried that the demon would take the form of her if he encountered it.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Miroku said, now walking beside her and Kirara and Shippou. "I'm sure we'll find Inuyasha."

"I hope so." Kagome murmured, looking to the side.

The barrier, they soon discovered, captured quite a bit of the forest behind her shrine. So by sundown, they had to camp in the woods…without Inuyasha.

Kagome, now even _more_ worried, started saying, "I should have stayed at the well shrine like he said…maybe he came to get me and he didn't see me and let the blood get to his head…"

"Kagome, if he returned for you and didn't find you, he would have smelled us. He'd know you're with us, Kagome." Sango said gently, sitting down beside her near the fire.

Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap, shivering. "Kagome?"

"What's wrong, Shippou?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Someone's coming." Miroku said suddenly, standing up. Sango did the same, as did Kagome with Shippou and Kirara.

"Whose there?" Sango called out, glaring around to the trees. "Show yourself, or I will assume you're the demon and throw Hiraikotsu."

"Damn, calm down you guys." A familiar voice complained. Then Inuyasha stalked into the camp.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, glancing at Sango. Sango nodded and she muttered under her breath, "Sit." When Inuyasha's face _didn't_ hit the ground, she ran as fast as she could to Sango. "It's not him, it's not him!" She yelped.

The demon took on its true form when it realized they hadn't tricked it.

Sango immediately threw Hiraikotsu. The boomerang was fast, but not strong enough to cut through the demon's tongue. Hiraikotsu was knocked to the side, and the demon shot its tongue at Sango.

Kagome fired an arrow, severing off the tip of the tongue. When she glanced over her footsteps at Sango, Sango was half way across the clearing, grabbing the knocked aside Hiraikotsu.

The demon suddenly had things shooting out wildly from it, aiming at them almost nonstop. Kagome ran this way and that, as did Miroku, avoiding the spikes. The 'spikes' as Kagome decided to call them, pushed back Hiraikotsu, catching Miroku and Sango both in the chest.

Kagome fired another arrow, but it missed completely. _Every time it attacks, Inuyasha's nowhere near! Is he okay?_

Kagome reached back for another arrow. And, as usual when she was fighting, she had run out. Kagome gasped, diving to the side again. Something fell from her pocket, and Kagome snatched up the symbol she hadn't worn in a while. Inuyasha still wore the other half. So she grabbed it and then gasped with pain as one of the 'spikes' caught her in the arm.

~O~

Inuyasha cursed, sniffing the ground. He had returned to the well for Kagome, but found her gone and the well surrounded with their other friend's scent. That proved that this wasn't the real Higurashi shrine. No matter what, the well_ never_ allowed anyone but Kagome and Inuyasha through.

Inuyasha then felt a searing pain on his chest where the symbol hung off of its metal chain. Inuyasha yelped in pain, quickly removing it to look at it. The black was so bright, it was practically white. "Kagome!" He hissed, suddenly darting through the trees while managing to follow his friend's scent. _Hang on! I'm coming!_

~O~

Kagome held her arm, trying to figure something out. She had no more arrows, she couldn't use sutras or the Hiraikotsu…and then she was being lifted into the air. She gasped, looking up, but it was only Kirara, nudging her onto her back. Shippou was also on Kirara, holding arrows. "Kagome, I collected some of the arrows!" he said, giving them to her.

"Thanks Shippou!" Kagome said, knocking one. Then an idea hit her. "Shippou, go see if you can find Inuyasha!"

Shippou nodded, but then noticed the blood streaming down Kagome's arm. "Kagome! You're hurt!"

"Go!" Kagome snapped, firing the arrow. "Send one of your firebombs in the air and I'll say 'the command' to see if it's really him."

Shippou didn't have to go anywhere, as at that moment, the half demon leaped into the clearing, snarling. He had Tetsusaiga drawn, and began slicing at the demon.

Sango and Miroku were on their feet again, and though Sango was injured from Hiraikotsu, she tossed it, watching as it went straight for the demon.

The demon, overwhelmed, vanished.

Inuyasha, not knowing Kagome was in the sky on Kirara, looked around wildly. His gaze rested on Sango and Miroku. "Where's Kagome?"

"I'm up here!" Kagome called down. When Kirara set down, she jumped off and ran over to Inuyasha. "Don't get mad, but sit!"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground. He lifted his head, glaring suspiciously. "What the hell was that for!"

Kagome dropped to her knees beside him. "Sorry! I had to make sure it was you!"

Inuyasha sat up, glancing at all of his friends. Then his nose twitched, eyes shooting to Kagome's arm. "You're hurt." He said, softly.

Kagome shrugged. "My turn, I guess. Sango's hurt too…Are you okay, Sango?"

Sango nodded, rubbing a spot on her chest. "Yes. It'll be sore for a while, but I am quite all right."

"Good." Kagome smiled, then felt Inuyasha take her arm. She looked at him curiously, and then felt him suddenly trying to _dig something out of her arm_. Kagome yelped in pain as he succeeded pulling out the spike that had hit her.

Inuyasha tossed it aside. "There. It should stop bleeding, but we need to put something on it. One of your bandages or something."

"Inuyasha, they were all in the house." Kagome sounded upset. _Now I can't help my friends if they get hurt!_ "Oh yeah! Sango, tell him about our 'password'."

As Sango explained, Inuyasha dug around in his kimono's folds until he found a cloth. He wrapped it gingerly around Kagome's arm, and then focused on Sango. "So you're saying every time we see each other, I have to say 'Shikon' or get sat?"  
"Yep." Sango nodded, reaching down and picking up Kirara. Miroku was starting the fire back up, as it had been put out. "Okay, let's all get some rest." Sango said, yawning.

Everyone settled around the fire. Kirara was curled up with Sango, purring. Miroku was leaning against a tree, much like Inuyasha. Shippou was beside Sango and Kirara, hugging one of Kirara's tails. And then there was Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned back against a tree, Kagome in his lap. His arms were wrapped around her, and his chin wrested on her head. Kagome sighed, leaning back against him. "Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha's voice was harsh, but Kagome knew he was just worried.

"Can you stop going off by yourself now that our friends are here with us? We have a better chance at killing the demon if we could get it to stop vanishing." Kagome said her own voice soft.

She felt Inuyasha chuckle. "Sure. Just as long as you listen to my words."

Kagome smiled, and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Thanks to bee1313's harsh yelling session (XD not really harsh or yelling) I am proud of this chapter! XD**


	6. A Plan

**A/N: Hey again! Disclaimers and thanks to all of you reviewers!**

"Inuyasha? Did you find anything?" Shippou asked, looking down anxiously at the half-demon.

Inuyasha snorted. "If I found anything, we'd all be running to it." He snapped, glaring at the fox-demon.

Kagome gently grabbed one of Inuyasha's dog ears. "Inuyasha, be nice." She said gently.

Inuyasha's 'un-grabbed' ear twitched. "Keh. Whatever." When Kagome released him, he began sniffing the ground again.

Miroku was sitting behind Sango on Kirara, using his staff to hold onto Sango as his wife refused to let him touch her waist at the moment. He sighed. "Maybe we could figure out how to lure it out, and then ambush it?"

Inuyasha lifted his head, eyes boring into the monk. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Miroku smiled. "Glad you agree! Okay, so we set Kagome out on a rock or something to get it to come out, and then I'll suck it up with the Wind Tunnel. If that doesn't work, we have you with your sword and Sango with Hiraikotsu!"

"Miroku? Aren't you forgetting? You don't have the Wind Tunnel anymore." Shippou said, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Ah…oh yeah. Then Sango can throw Hiraikotsu or Inuyasha can do the Wind Scar." Miroku replied to the _kitsune_.

"No way." Inuyasha stood up, growling. "Kagome's not being left alone. What if the demon takes the form of one of us and confuses her?"

"As long as she doesn't move from her spot, we'll know that it's a flake." Sango said thoughtfully. "Then we attack and kill it."

"And what if this doesn't work and one of us ends up dead?" Inuyasha growled again, glaring at everyone _but_ Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, it'll be fine. If I'm scared it's one of you, or something, I'll ask for the password or tell you to 'sit', simple as –oops! Sorry!"

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, glaring at Kagome now. "Watch what you're saying!" He snapped, climbing to his feet.

Sango smiled. "So that's the plan?"

"Yep. Let's put it into action." Kagome replied, smiling at her friend.

"Hey, I never agreed to this!" Inuyasha yelled, golden eyes glaring at them all.

Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeing determination in his mate's eyes. "Fine." He said finally, sighing. "But if you're hurt, Miroku and Sango will have my sword to answer to."

~O~

Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou vanished into the trees of the forest behind the shrine, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome for a moment.

"Kagome, try not to get hurt." Inuyasha said, gently hugging her to him.

Kagome smiled against Inuyasha's chest. "It'll be fine, Inuyasha. I'm not going to die. I trust you all."

"That's the problem. You trust us too much." Inuyasha muttered, and then released Kagome. He looked at her for a moment, then turned and bounded into the trees.

Kagome settled down onto the grass, already bored out of her mind. She had guessed they would have to wait a while, and she had been told to leave her bow and arrows at the small well shrine. She plucked a flower from the ground and began tearing up the petals slowly, hoping to erase the boredom.

It didn't work. Ages passed, and Kagome stayed alone in the small patch of grass. Or it felt like ages to her, though it was probably just a couple hours. Finally she sighed and stood up. "Guys! Are you there? I don't think its working!"

When nobody answered, she began to worry about being left behind. Had they left her to hunt down the demon? She knew better than to move from her spot when Inuyasha told her to stay, but had the others left her too?

Kagome glanced up, gasping in surprise when footsteps appeared.

~O~

Inuyasha sat in a tree, Miroku only a branch below him. His grip on Tetsusaiga tightened when he saw…himself? _What the hell is going on?_ "Miroku." He hissed.

Miroku nodded, glancing in Sango's direction. "Go Inuyasha." He muttered, climbing from the tree as quietly as he could.

"Kagome, it's not working." The Inuyasha in the clearing snapped. "We might as well just give up on the plan."

Kagome pursed her lips, not moving an inch when she saw Sango in the shadows of a tree, preparing to throw Hiraikotsu. "I'm not moving until the demon comes out."

Sango quickly hoisted Hiraikotsu up, and then threw her boomerang at the same time a Wind Scar erupted from the bushes.

The Inuyasha in front of Kagome gave a hissing sound, darting as quickly as he could to avoid death. He managed to somehow avoid both. "Heh." The demon muttered, changing into its true form.

And of course, it grabbed Kagome.

~O~

Inuyasha quickly darted into the open, snarling some curses as the demon wrapped its tongue around Kagome's legs, pulling them out from under her and dragging her towards it.

Kagome didn't make a sound, shocked. Then she panicked, trying to kick her legs. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha let loose another Wind Scar, but to his horror, part of it skimmed Kagome. He could smell her blood in the air, but he sighed in relief when he found it wasn't that much.

The Wind Scar was enough for the demon to release Kagome's legs from its grip.

Kagome scrambled up, darting over to Inuyasha. There was a slice over her arm, leg, side and cheek, but nothing more than that.

Inuyasha gently put an arm around her waist to reassure himself that she was okay, and then snarled at the demon. "You're going down."

**A/N: Thoughts? Oh, and one thing. The Wind Scar just barely skimmed Kagome, barely hitting the right side of her. There's a pretty shallow slice from her right cheek, down her shoulder and arm, down her side, and down her leg all the way to her foot. It's not as bad as it looks. XD or sounds I should say…**


	7. Return to the Feudal Era

**A/N: Another chapter going up! XD Disclaimers!**

Inuyasha gripped Kagome around her waist, keeping her pressed against him as Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou darted out of the trees. "You okay?" he murmured in her ear, eyes locked on the demon. _You have hell to pay for trapping us here._

Kagome just nodded, not trusting her voice to remain steady. Miroku came up from behind them, panting for breath slightly. "Is she okay?"

"Miroku, when we kill this thing, I swear I'm going kill _you_ too. Do you realize your stupid plan got Kagome hurt?" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes still locked on the demon.

Kagome sighed. "Can you stop fighting for once and actually fight with a demon?" She snapped, taking her bow and arrows from Miroku. She knocked an arrow, aiming it at the demon.

Inuyasha snorted but turned to the demon, ready to aim an Adamant Barrage. Tetsusaiga pulsed, and then was covered in diamonds. "If this doesn't work, I'm using Meido Zangetsuha." He muttered, and then fired the shards of Adamant.

They sliced through the demon, but the demon didn't fall. Kagome shot an arrow, purifying some of it. But it continued to attack, healing its wounds instantly.

Its tongue shot out, and Inuyasha leaped out of the way to avoid the tongue…that flicked towards Miroku. It sliced into his arm, and then pulled back. Miroku dropped to the ground, holding his arm.

It was easy to see that Sango was a fairly mad lady. She threw Hiraikotsu, coming in with her sword right behind it.

But suddenly, Hiraikotsu was thrown back in the direction it had come. It crashed into Sango, throwing her off of Kirara. She landed on the ground, unconscious.

Kagome's mind clicked.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed at him.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, glancing at his mate. "This had better be good."

"It's an illusion!" Kagome said, being yanked into the air by Inuyasha as its tongue shot towards her. "If we stop fighting, maybe we can figure out where it is!"

"Where it _is? _Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you? If it was an illusion, it wouldn't be able to –" he broke off with a yelp of pain as the tongue suddenly shot through his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha grunted, standing up. He held a hand against his chest –which was covered in blood. "And this demon is going down."

As Inuyasha focused on the demon fighting them, Kagome concentrated on where the true one was. She knew better. It was just an illusion that her friends were fighting, so where was the real one…? There! A flash of silver caught her eye, and she turned to fire her arrow. To find two Inuyashas.

Kagome gasped, lowering her bow. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and even the demon had vanished.

~O~

Sango stopped fighting, confused. They were beside the well…in their own time. "Miroku, what happened?"

"I think it sent us back." Miroku replied, frowning.

"Where have ye been?" An elderly voice suddenly asked.

"Kaede!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kaede's gaze darkened. "Ye have been gone for days! And where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I think they're still trapped." Sango said, peering into the well. "We were fighting a demon…" She began to explain what had happened.

~O~

Kagome looked back and forth between the two, confusion evident on her face. "I…Inuyasha?"

One of them snarled at the other, fury erupting in its gaze. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Apparently, the demon was able to master personalities because the other Inuyasha replied with a fiery, "What the hell are you talking about, demon?"

Kagome's head shot back and forth, her confusion becoming worse. "Which one of you is real?" She stammered, though she knew both would answer.

"Keh. Who else would try to protect you?" One of them snarled while the other growled, "Are you serious, Kagome? You don't know your mate from a _demon_?"

Kagome frowned, her gaze darkening. Perhaps…the Beads of Subjugation! "I'm going to say it and whoever doesn't go down is going to die." She muttered, knocking an arrow. Then she yelled, "Sit!"

The Inuyasha to her right hit the ground and she fired her arrow.

~O~

Sango frowned, sitting on the edge of the well again. She held her son in her hands, looking down into the well. "Shhhh." She soothed him, smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha had only been gone for a day, but they still weren't back. That could mean trouble.

"Sango! Kaede's done fixing the meal!" Miroku yelled from Kaede's hut.

"Coming!" Sango yelled back, then got up and walked towards her husband's voice. She shot a glance back at the well, worried for their friends. _Hurry back Kagome and Inuyasha…_

~O~

The demon screamed in pain and then vanished. Kagome gasped as one of the trees around them started to fall down towards them.

Inuyasha scrambled up as fast as he could, grabbed Kagome, and darted out of the way as it fell. Soon others were falling, collapsing around the two.

"We need to get to the well." Kagome murmured in his ear.

Inuyasha nodded, starting to run while still helping Kagome climb onto his back. When she was safely on, he went faster. Almost getting crushed by another tree, they made it to the well. Without hesitation Inuyasha leaped in.

~O~

"Hey, Sango?" Shippou asked, tugging on Sango's kimono. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't." Sango replied. Kneeling down beside the demon, she asked, "Did you?"

Shippou nodded. "Yeah. It was a huge sound!"

"Which direction should we head in to check it out?" Sango asked, unstrapping Hiraikotsu.

"I think it came from the well…"

~O~

Kagome scrambled off of Inuyasha as soon as he leaped out of the well, her face anxious. "Inuyasha? Are you okay? Your chest…"

Inuyasha just smirked. "Damn demon got what it deserved."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Both looked over at the two voices, Kagome's face lighting up. "Sango! Shippou!"

Shippou launched himself into Kagome's arms. "You're okay!"

Kagome nodded, releasing Shippou so he could scramble onto Sango's shoulders. Kagome then leaned on Inuyasha, who wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe now things will calm down…" Kagome murmured, glancing up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled and pulled her closer.

**A/N: WELL! That's the end of this story! It's really short . But anyhow, this might have another story coming up with it, but it might be completely separated from his little 'trilogy'. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
